Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 18 (Donderpoot)
Donderpoot rilde van een koude bries. Hij was samen met zijn mentor, Gaaienveer en Spikkelbloem. Ze trippelde langs de WindClangrens naar de oever van het meer. Dit is zo saai! Leeuwenmaan keek achter zich. ‘Donderpoot! Je raakt achterop. Schiet eens op!’ Donderpoot versnelde zijn pas, zodat hij weer naast zijn mentor trippelde. ‘Wat gaan we nog meer doen vandaag?’ Leeuwenmaan haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Ik heb nog geen idee. Wat wil je doen?’ ‘Misschien vechttraining?’ Leeuwenmaan knikte. ‘Prima, dan doen we dat als we hiermee klaar zijn.’ Donderpoot zuchtte. Als ik dan nog niet in slaapgevallen ben. Ze trippelde verder. Hier en daar zetten ze wat geurmarkeringen. Hij hoorde Gaaienveer en Spikkelbloem praten. ‘En hoe is het nu je partner haar leven als krijger achter zich heeft gelaten?’ vroeg de schildpadpoes. ‘Ze verdient het, ik gun haar alle rust die ze kan krijgen.’ ‘En denk je er zelf aan om je in het oudstenhol te nestelen?’ Gaaienveer schudde heftig zijn kop. ‘Zeker niet! Ik heb nog veel te geven!’ ‘En wanneer denk je dat Bomenschaduw zich bij de oudsten zal voegen?’ ‘Ik denk binnenkort wel. Hij was gisteren al aan het mopperen dat al zijn botten pijn deden. Maar misschien is hij te trots om het toe te geven.’ Moet jij zeggen. De patrouille naderde het donkere bos. Donderpoots maag begon te rommelen. Hij had nog helemaal niks gegeten. Hopelijk mag ik dadelijk, als we in het kamp aangekomen zijn, wat eten. Opeens rende een witte pels langs hem. ‘Aan de kant!’ schreeuwde de witte krijger. Het was Sneeuwpels. Achter hem was zijn donkergrijze leerling. Bloemenvacht kwam er ook aan, maar die was wat langzamer. Waarschijnlijk heeft ze nog altijd pijn aan haar poot. ''‘Bloemenvacht, wat is er aan de hand?’ vroeg hij. Bloemenvacht kwam tot stilstand. ‘Luchtharts kits komen eraan!’ ‘Wat?!’ hoorde hij achter zich. ‘Gaat mijn zusje bevallen?’ Het was Leeuwenmaan. ‘Kom mee Donderpoot!’ ''Yes! Eindelijk ben ik verlost! '' Maar voordat ze weg sprintten draaide Leeuwenmaan zich om. ‘Vind je het erg om de patrouille voor ons af te maken?’ vroeg hij aan Bloemenvacht. De jonge schildpadpoes schudde van nee. ‘Nee hoor, helemaal niet! Ga maar gauw!’ Leeuwenmaan bedankte haar met een knikje en daarna sprintte hij weg met zijn leerling achter hem aan. Donderpoot vond het heerlijk om te rennen door het bos. Met al de obstakels en geuren. Hij dook onder een laaghangende tak. Daarna was er een grote boomstronk en daar sprong hij weer overheen. Intussen vulde zijn neus zich met allemaal frisse geuren, zoals muis en eekhoorn, maar ook de geuren van planten. Maar doordat hij afgeleid raakte van al de geuren struikelde hij over een andere boomstronk. ‘Oef!’ was het enige wat hij kon uitbrengen toen hij op zijn gezicht viel. Leeuwenmaan wilde stoppen, maar Donderpoot mauwde vlug: ‘Ga maar! Ik kom eraan!’ Leeuwenmaan knikte en rende weer verder. Donderpoot stond op en schudde zijn vacht uit. ''Dat heb ik weer. Hij strompelde weer verder. Ik mag toch niet meteen naar binnen dus ik kan beter rustig aan doen. Ik vang wel wat prooi voor Luchthart! Meteen rende hij terug naar waar hij de muis had geroken. Hij keek om zich heen, om het muisje te spotten. Maar hij vond zijn prooi niet. Hij proefde de lucht nog eens. Hij ving de geur van een merel op. Meteen speurde hij alle bomen door, maar weer kon hij zijn prooi niet vinden. Heel zachtjes trippelde Donderpoot verder, in de hoop dat hij de merel ergens anders zou spotten. En deze keer had hij geluk. Het beestje zat de genieten van een worm. Donderpoot keek alsof hij net het afschuwelijkste ding ooit had gezien. Er zitten dus wormen in mijn maag? Gadver! ''Toch besloot hij de merel te vangen. Heel zachtjes sloop hij van achteren naar het zwarte beestje toe. Opeens draaide de vogel zich om. Donderpoot bewoog niet. Heel stil bleef hij staan, midden op een open stukje. De merel schrok zich waarschijnlijk een ongeluk, want hij krijste en probeerde weg te vluchten, maar in alle haast, vloog het beestje tegen een boom aan. Snel sprong Donderpoot naar voren. Meteen beet hij de merel dood. ''Dat was een makkelijke prooi! Zou ik nog meer vangen? Nee, dit is wel genoeg voor nu. Hij keek naar zijn gevangen prooi. De merel was aardig dik. Mooizo! Hij pakte het zwarte beestje op en trippelde trots verder. Toen hij bijna bij het kamp aan was gekomen, kwamen ook Gaaienveer, Spikkelbloem en Bloemenvacht aangetrippeld. ‘Donderpoot?’ riep Bloemenvacht verontwaardigd. ‘Wat doe jij nog hier?’ ‘Ik ... ehh… was gevallen en besloot wat te vangen voor Luchthart. ‘Haha, heel goed hoor kleintje!’ mauwde Gaaienveer lachend. ‘Nou kom, dan gaan we met ze alle wel het kamp in!’ Hij trippelde met de patrouille mee. ‘Wat een lekkere prooi zeg, goed gedaan!’ Trots hief hij zijn kin op. Met z’n vieren trippelden ze het kamp binnen. Donderpoot zag dat Leeuwenmaan zenuwachtig buiten de kraamkamer aan het wachten was. Sneeuwpels kwam naar buiten. De Clancommandant mauwde iets in Leeuwenmaans oor en Leeuwenmaan ging naar binnen. Donderpoot trippelde naar de kraamkamer. Zandpoot kwam blij op hem afgerend. ‘Ga je ook kijken naar Luchtharts kits?’ vroeg ze opgewonden. Hij legde zijn merel neer. ‘Ja! Heb jij ze al gezien?’ Zandpoot schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, maar Sneeuwpels zei net dat ik na Leeuwenmaan naar binnen mag!’ ‘Geluksvogel!’ Ook Ravenpoot kwam naar hun toe. ‘Jullie gaan ook kijken naar de kits neem ik aan?’ Donderpoot en Zandpoot knikte allebei. Hij mocht de zwarte leerling op zich wel. Ravenpoot was tenslotte zijn pleegbroer. Dat kwam doordat Donderpoots ouders gestorven waren in een gevecht tegen zwerfkatten, daarom moest Hulstklaver voor hem zorgen. Hij mocht Ravenpoots ouders wel, maar Ravenpoot was nog best wel boos dat hij er iemand bij kreeg. En daardoor gaven ze hun eigen kind meer aandacht, maar Donderpoot vond dat wel logisch. Maar dat heeft er wel voor gezorgd dat ze niet zo’n hele sterke band hadden. Nu was Ravenpoot wel weer oké. ‘Ik kan niet geloven dat ik over twee manen al krijger ben!’ ‘Ha! Zie eerst maar je beoordeling te halen!’ snoof Zandpoot. ‘Ach, niet zo jaloers Zandpootje,’ plaagde hij Zandpoot, ‘Dat jij nou een maan later krijger wordt!’ Zandpoot gaf hem een speelse tik tegen zijn oor. Sneeuwpels stapte naar buiten. ‘Als jullie je niet als kitten gedragen, kunnen jullie één voor één naar binnen.’ Beschaamd gingen ze snel keurig zitten. Sneeuwpels keek naar Donderpoots merel. ‘Die hoeft ze niet meer hoor, ze heeft net al gegeten! Geweldig! Dan was alles dus voor niets! Hij zuchtte en legde zijn prooi op de prooihoop. ‘Ga jij maar voor hoor,’ snorde Ravenpoot tegen Zandpoot. ‘Ach, wat galant zeg!’ mauwde de poes sarcastisch. Zandpoot trippelde de kraamkamer binnen. ‘En?’ vroeg Ravenpoot, ‘Wat voor krijgersnaam hoop jij te krijgen?’ Donderpoot moest eens goed nadenken. Wat voor krijgersnaam wil ik? Dondervoet, Donderklauw, Donderstaart, Donderstorm, hij zou het echt niet weten! Gelukkig liet Ravenpoot hem niet antwoorden: ‘Moet je eens nagaan! Als jij leider wordt dan ben je Donderster! De eerste leider ooit! Waarom ben jij eigenlijk vernoemd naar de Clan? Dat is nooit gebeurd, juist om te voorkomen dat iemand dezelfde naam als de eerste leiders zou krijgen! Waarom mocht jij dat wel?’ Donderpoot haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Hoe zou ik dat moeten weten? Mijn ouders zijn dood, dus ik kan ze het niet gemakkelijk vragen.’ Ravenpoot negeerde hem en ging verder: ‘Misschien mag je daarom nooit commandant worden!’ Wat? Nee toch? Dat zou oneerlijk zijn! ''Gelukkig stopte het gesprek, want Zandpoot kwam uit de kraamkamer. ‘Die kits zijn zo schattig!’ Donderpoots poten tintelde. Nieuwe kits waren altijd leuk, wie weet zou hij wel mentor worden van één van hen! Hij trippelde de kraamkamer binnen. Bij Luchtharts buik lagen vijf kitten. ''Vijf! Tjonge jonge, wat veel! ‘Je mag wel dichterbij komen hoor!’ mauwde Luchthart. Verlegen stapte Donderpoot dichter naar haar toe. ‘Hoe heten ze?’ vroeg hij. Hij bekeek ze eens goed. Ze waren eigenlijk allemaal wel wit. ‘Dit is Hagelkit,’ mauwde ze toen ze met haar staart wees naar de kitten die bij haar kop lag. ‘En dit,’ vervolgde ze met haar staart naar de kitten erna, ‘is Vlokkenkit. Hij is vernoemd naar Sneeuwpels’ vader, Vlokkenval. Die ernaast is Vorstkit. Die is vernoemd naar de broer van Vlokkenval, Vorstwind, ook al is ze een poesje. Die had nooit kits gekregen dus we vonden dat hij wel iets speciaals verdiende.’ Donderpoot knikte begrijpelijk. ‘Leuke namen? Zijn het verder allemaal katertjes?’ ‘Nee, deze hier,’ mauwde Luchthart, terwijl ze met haar staart wees naar het andere poesje die op haar lag, ‘Is Roomkit.’ ‘Als in room van haar witte vacht?’ Luchthart schudde van nee. Sneeuwpels stapte naast Donderpoot. ‘Nee, Roomkit en Meelkit, die naast Roomkit, zijn vernoemd naar twee katten die wij hebben ontmoet toen we op ontdekking moesten gaan opzoek naar prooistelers. Ze heetten Room en Meel, en ze waren erg vriendelijk,’ legde hij uit. ‘Het zijn mooie namen!’ ‘Bedankt! Kan jij Ravenpoot halen?’ ‘Zal ik doen! Doei!’ Donderpoot trippelde de kraamkamer weer uit. Hij wenkte met zijn staart dat Ravenpoot naar binnen kon gaan. De zwarte kater trippelde snel naar binnen. Leeuwenmaan kwam op hem afgetrippeld. ‘Donderpoot, vind je het heel erg als je vandaag vrij hebt? Ik wil dolgraag bij Luchthart blijven!’ ‘Nee hoor!’ ‘Wil je dan misschien bij de oudsten op teken controleren?’ Donderpoot zuchtte. Heerlijk dit. Maar hij knikte en trippelde naar het medicijnhol toe. ‘Ochtenddauw?’ vroeg hij. De lichtbruine poes kwam naar hem toe. ‘Wat is er, Donderpoot?’ ‘Ik heb muizengal nodig, voor de teken van de oudsten.’ ‘Oké, ik haal ze even voor je!’ ‘Is goed.’ Twee tellen later was ze weer terug met de muizengal. Donderpoot trok zijn neus op. Wat een stank zeg! Vlug pakte hij de muizengal op en trippelde naar het oudstenhol. ‘Ha, die Donderpoot, hoe gaat het ermee?’ vroeg Groenoog, een witte poes. ‘Goed hoor! Hebben jullie het nieuws al gehoord van Luchthart?’ Groenoog knikte. ‘Natuurlijk! Ik hoor het meteen als mijn zoons kits zijn geboren! Ik ga zo een kijkje nemen, als mijn oude botten het toelaten dan. ‘Jij kan ze tenminste nog zien!’ bromde Snelsprong, ‘Ik kan nooit mijn dochters kits goed zien!’ Donderpoot had veel medelijden met de oude, bruinblonde kater. ‘Wat?’ hoorde hij opeens achter zich. ‘Waarom ben ik altijd de laatste die iets hoort?’ krijste Klaverblad, de oudste van de vier. ‘Misschien begin je doof te worden, als je dat nog niet bent!’ plaagde Grijspels. ‘Waarom vertelt niemand mij ooit iets?’ ‘Als je wakker was geweest had je het vast wel gehoord, slaapkop!’ mauwde Groenoog simpelweg. ‘Nou eerder snurkkop! In de naam van SterrenClan, wat maak jij veel lawaai zeg!’ mauwde Snelsprong. ‘Pas op hoor! Ander ben je niet alleen blind maar ook doof!’ ‘Ach kom op zeg Snelsprong, dat valt ook wel mee, dat jij nou beter hoort nu je ogen niet meer werken!’ mauwde Grijspels. ‘Ik ben nog niet helemaal blind hoor!’ verdedigde Snelsprong zich. Donderpoot moest grinniken. Dat stelletje oudsten leek net op een familie! Nou ja eigenlijk zijn ze ook een familie. ‘Wat lach je nou?’ mauwde Klaverblad. ‘Ga eens aan het werk!’ Meteen schrok Donderpoot op en ging aan het werk. ‘Nou mij hoef je niet te doen hoor, ik heb er geen één en ik wil naar Sneeuwpels toe!’ ‘Ik hoorde dat ze er eentje hebben vernoemd naar uw partner!’ mauwde Donderpoot. Hij zag dat de ogen van de oude poes bewolkte. ‘Och, Vlokkenval! Daar zou hij vast heel blij mee zijn! Als je nog hier bent dan vertel ik wel een verhaaltje over hem!’ Dan moet ik opschieten! Ik hoef niet weer een verhaaltje over hoe geweldig haar partner was! Hij begon met Grijspels. ‘Ik weet nog wel toen jij als kitten het kamp werd binnengebracht,’ mauwde Snelsprong. Donderpoot keek verbaasd op. ‘Ben ik niet in het kamp geboren dan?’ ‘Niemand weet waar jij geboren bent, kleintje!’ ‘Huh? Hoezo niet? Hebben mijn ouders dat niet vertelt dan?’ Klaverblad bemoeide zich er ook mee. ‘Niemand hier kent jouw ouders.’ Wat? Nee dat kan niet! Het komt waarschijnlijk door hun oude geheugen. ‘Klaver, Snelsprong, we hebben beloofd het hier nooit over te hebben met hem! Iedereen moest dat beloven!’ ‘Ach, hou je mond toch Grijspels!’ spuugde Klaverblad, ‘Hij is oud genoeg om de waarheid te weten!’ ‘Welke waarheid?’ Donderpoot was nieuwsgierig, maar ergens wel een beetje bang. ‘Ik zal je het hele verhaal vertellen,’ mauwde Snelsprong. ‘Waarom mag ik het niet vertellen?’ vroeg Klaverblad. ‘Omdat ik beter ben in verhalen vertellen!’ ‘Dat is niet waar, toch Donderpoot?’ ‘Ehmm, daar ga ik niet antwoorden!’ ‘Verstandig antwoord, jammer genoeg zijn deze twee niet zo verstandig!’ mauwde Grijspels boos. ‘Nou goed, het begint allemaal bij de WindClan,’ mauwde Snelsprong, ‘Zij dachten dat wij van hun prooi aan het stelen waren, wat natuurlijk helemaal niet zo was. Uiteindelijk vroeg de WindClan aan ons en de RivierClan om te kijken wie het dan was, als wij het niet zouden zijn. Dus stuurde wij twee krijgers naar hun toe. Luchthart en Sneeuwpels.’ ‘Ja! Daar vertelde ze me net over! Over hoe ze Room en Meel tegenkwamen!’ mauwde Donderpoot opgewonden. Snelsprong keek hem raar aan. ‘Nou, oké, maar het gaat nu niet over die twee! In ieder geval, Sneeuwpels en Luchthart gingen daar samen heen. De RivierClan had ook twee krijgers gestuurd. Ik heb geen idee wie dat waren. Toen kwam er een of andere lawine van stenen. Iedereen was geschrokken. Het leek wel alsof de wereld aan het vergaan was!’ ‘Nou zeg, dat is ook wel overdreven! Het was gewoon een aardbeving hoor!’ mauwde Grijspels. ‘Wat is een aardbeving?’ vroeg Donderpoot nieuwsgierig. ‘Gewoon trillingen van de aarde,’ antwoorde de grijze kater. ‘Maar dat maakt niet uit!’ mauwde Snelsprong, die duidelijk verder wilde met zijn verhaal. ‘In ieder geval, de prooidief was een wolf.’ Donderpoot keek met grote ogen naar de bruinblonde kater. ‘Wat zijn wolven?’ ‘Wolven zijn wilde honden, meestal grijs, ze zijn erg gevaarlijk en sterk!’ legde Grijspels uit. ‘Ja, precies, en nu stoppen met onderbreken!’ mauwde Snelsprong tegen Donderpoot en Grijspels. ‘Dus, die hadden ze toen gespot, maar ze durfden de wolf niet te verjagen, want wolven zijn meestal met meer. Die leven ook in een groep meestal. Maar goed, de wolf ging weg en Sneeuwpels ging onderzoeken of er wat tussen de stenen zat, waarschijnlijk omdat hij iets hoorde. En toen vond hij jou!’ ‘Hij vond mij?’ vroeg Donderpoot verontwaardigd, ‘Maar dan ben ik niet Clangeboren?!’ ‘Dat klopt,’ zuchtte Grijspels, ‘Nu is de waarheid eindelijk uit.’ ‘En weet je waarom ze je Donderkit hebben genoemd?’ Donderpoot wilde het niet eens weten, hij was woedend. Ze hadden al die tijd tegen hem gelogen! Iedereen! Zelfs Zandpoot! Misschien was ze daarom zo aardig tegen me, ze had gewoon medelijden! ‘Ze hebben je Donderkit genoemd van het lawaai die de stenen maakten toen ze naar beneden rolden.’ ‘Maar wie zijn dan mijn echte ouders?’ ‘Dat weet niemand,’ mauwde Klaverblad, die in plaats van slapen waarschijnlijk alles had meegeluisterd. ‘Zijn die niet onder de stenen gevonden?’ ‘Als dat zo zou zijn dan had Sneeuwpels hun ook wel gevonden, en als ze nog levend waren dan hadden ze waarschijnlijk voor je gezocht!’ ‘Als ze levend ''waren? Wil je zeggen dat ze dood zijn? Hebben ze überhaupt wel gewacht of er iemand op kwam dagen?’ ‘Sneeuwpels niet, die moest jou direct naar het kamp terugbrengen, want je was helemaal bebloed. Maar de rest heeft waarschijnlijk wel gewacht!’ ‘Waarschijnlijk?! Waarom heeft niemand mij dit ooit vertelt?’ ‘Nou,’ zuchtte Grijspels, ‘Omdat we dachten dat je waarschijnlijk zo zou reageren als nu én Vonkster verbood het ons. Ze wilde waarschijnlijk dat je gewoon in de DonderClan zou blijven.’ Donderpoot was woedend. Hebben ze wel voor zijn ouders gezocht? Wat als die nu daar zouden zijn, huilend omdat ze hun kit hadden verloren? Hij stormde het oudstenhol uit. ‘Hé, kom terug, je hebt mij nog niet gedaan!’ krijste Klaverblad. Leeuwenmaan kwam verbaasd naar hem toe getrippeld. ‘Donderpoot? Wat is er?’ Die vraag negerend vroeg Donderpoot bijna huilend: ‘Is het waar?’ ‘Wat is waar?’ ‘Ben ik niet Clangeboren?’ ‘Ach Donderpoot doe niet zo dom, natuurlijk ben je Clangeboren!’ ‘Lieg niet tegen me!’ Sneeuwpels kwam boos de kraamkamer uit getrippeld met zijn moeder. ‘Kan het wat zachter?!’ vroeg hij boos. Donderpoot stormde op Sneeuwpels af. ‘Heb je mij gevonden?’ vroeg hij. ‘Gevonden? Wat?’ ‘Is het waar? Heb jij mij gevonden onder de stenen?’ Sneeuwpels’ ogen werden groot van schrik. ‘H-H-Hoe weet jij dat?’ Groenoog, die naast haar zoon stond, zuchtte. ‘Ohh nee toch! Dat zullen Snelsprong en Klaverblad wel verteld hebben!’ ‘Dus het is waar?’ Leeuwenmaan kwam achter hem vandaan en probeerde Donderpoot tegen zich aan te drukken, maar Donderpoot rukte zich los. ‘IS. HET WAAR?’ vroeg hij woedend. Hulstklaver kwam naar hem toe getrippeld. Haar ogen waren bewolkt. ‘J-J-Ja,’ stotterde ze. Donderpoots wereld stortte in elkaar. ‘Nee! Dat kan niet! Waarom heb je niks vertelt?’ vroeg hij huilend. ‘Oh Donderpoot!’ Hulstklaver moest ook huilen en trippelde naar hem toe, maar Donderpoot stapte achteruit. Hij keek om zich heen. Heel de DonderClan had zich om hem heen verzameld. Hij keek naar Vonkster, die van de Hogesteen toekeek. ‘Waarom?’ vroeg hij aan haar, ‘Waarom heb je iedereen laten beloven om dit te verzwijgen van mij?’ ‘Precies om dit te vermijden,’ mauwde ze kalm, maar het maakte Donderpoot alleen maar bozer. ‘Hoe kunnen jullie dit allemaal van mij verzwegen hebben?!’ Hij keek in de ogen van Zandpoot. ‘Ohh Donderpoot, het spijt me zo!’ huilde ze. ‘Nee! Het spijt jullie helemaal niet! Jullie zijn niet eens familie!’ Hij keerde zijn hoofd naar Sneeuwpels. ‘Zijn Room en Meel mijn ouders?’ Verbaasd door zijn vraag keek Sneeuwpels op. Daarna bewolkte zijn ogen weer. ‘Nee, sorry.’ Leeuwenmaan stapte naar hem toe. ‘Rustig maar Donderpoot, alles komt wel goed, we zullen je het hele verhaal vertellen!’ ‘Rustig maar?! Hoe verwacht jij dat ik rustig kan blijven na dit?’ Hij keek het kamp rond. ‘Ik wil niks meer met jullie te maken hebben! Met niemand van jullie! Ik haat jullie allemaal!’ Hij stormde het kamp uit. ‘Donderpoot!’ hoorde hij Hulstklaver en Zandpoot roepen. Leeuwenmaan stormde achter hem aan, samen met Sneeuwpels. ‘Donderpoot wacht!’ Maar Donderpoot luisterde niet. Hij rende maar door. ''Ik haat hun allemaal! Hij rende naar de plek waar hij Demi en de andere had ontmoet. Ik ga wel bij hun wonen! Hij spitste zijn oren. Leeuwenmaan en Sneeuwpels rende nog steeds achter hem aan. Ik moet ze afschudden! Donderpoot rende door een ondiep beekje heen waardoor hij zijn geur wiste. Daarna rende hij snel verder. Hij verstopte zich achter een struikje. Leeuwenmaan en Sneeuwpels kwamen tot stilstand. ‘Nu zullen we hem nooit meer vinden,’ zuchtte Leeuwenmaan bedroeft. ‘Het spijt me,’ mompelde Sneeuwpels. ‘Het is niet jouw schuld.’ ‘Kom dan gaan we terug, ik weet zeker dat Vonkster een patrouille zal sturen om hem te vinden, maar voor nu is hij nog weg aan het rennen en wij zullen hem niet meer vinden.’ Leeuwenmaan knikte met tegenzin en volgde Sneeuwpels terug naar het kamp. Donderpoot keek hen bedroefd na. Als ze echt van me gehouden hadden, hadden ze niet zo snel opgegeven! Hij strompelde verder''. Hopelijk vind ik Demi, Sabina of Rocky ergens! Hij keek achter zich naar het bos. ''Ik keer nooit meer terug naar dit woud! Ik haat hun allemaal! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per gebruiker